major_league_baseball_mlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Napoli
Michael Anthony Napoli (born October 31, 1981) is an American professional baseball catcher and first baseman for the Boston Red Sox of Major League Baseball. He also has played for the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim and Texas Rangers. Napoli attended Charles W. Flanagan High School in Pembroke Pines, Florida. He was drafted out of high school by the Anaheim Angels in the 17th round (500th overall) of the 2000 Major League Draft. Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim 2006 Napoli made his Major League Baseball debut on May 4, 2006 against the Detroit Tigers in Comerica Park, and proceeded to hit a home-run in his first Major League at-bat off starting pitcher Justin Verlander. With solid offensive and defensive numbers, Napoli worked his way to become the Angels' regular starting catcher. In 2006, Napoli hit .228 with 16 home runs in only 268 at-bats. 2007 Napoli began 2007 as the Opening Day starting catcher, and split time with José Molina through the first half of the season. The second half of the season was injury-marred for Napoli, as he suffered a sprained ankle on a game-winning play at the plate during the final game before the All-Star break, causing him to miss 12 games. He then suffered a strained hamstring only 5 games after returning, causing him to miss all of August as a result. For the season, Napoli ended up batting .247 with 10 home runs, despite appearing in only 75 games. 2008 Napoli again was the Angels Opening Day starter at catcher, and after fully recovering from his 2007 injuries, began the 2008 season on a torrid pace, belting 6 home runs in the month of April. Despite his impressive hitting performances, Napoli continued to share time behind the plate with Jeff Mathis, who had assumed the back-up duties after the Angels trade of Molina during the 2007 season. Unfortunately, the injury bug bit Napoli again in July, causing him to miss 28 games with shoulder issues. However, after fully recovering from the injury, Napoli exploded down the stretch, leading all of Major League Baseball with a .457 batting average in the month of September. For the season, Napoli tallied a .273 batting average and 20 home runs, both career highs. Napoli also amassed an incredible .960 OPS (On-base + Slugging percentage), which would have placed him in the top 5 in the American League in that category, had he accumulated enough at-bats to qualify for the league leaders. Napoli's production helped the Angels win the 2008 American League West Division championship, with an impressive 100–62 record. Napoli also posted one of the greatest individual post-season performances in Angels history during the 2008 American League Divisional Series against the Boston Red Sox in Fenway Park. In Game 3 of the series, with the Red Sox holding a 2–0 series lead, Napoli unloaded 2 mammoth home runs against Red Sox Starting Pitcher Josh Beckett, helping extend the game into extra innings. He then singled and scored the game-winning run in the 11th inning, preventing the Red Sox from sweeping the series. 2009 Napoli continued to compete with Jeff Mathis for the leading catcher spot in 2009. He also started 18 games at designated hitter as teammate Vladimir Guerrero could not fulfill that role because of an injury. Still, despite his platooning of playing time with Mathis, Napoli continued to thrive at the plate. In his first injury-free season since his rookie year, Napoli set or matched career highs in virtually every offensive category, including games played (114), at bats (382), runs scored (60), hits (104), doubles (22), and Runs Batted In (56). He also finished the season with a .272 Batting Average and again hit 20 home runs for the second season in a row. On defense, he led AL catchers in errors, with 8. 2010 In 2010, Napoli's role at DH seemed to be reduced as the Angels signed Japanese slugger Hideki Matsui. He went into spring training with a bigger glove and worked on fundamentals in hopes of getting more playing time as a catcher. However, Napoli wound up playing the majority of the 2010 season at first base. He made his first major league start at first base on May 30, after regular first baseman Kendrys Morales broke his lower leg in a walk-off celebration. With the loss of Morales for the season, and the return of fellow catcher Jeff Mathis from the disabled list, Napoli started 70 games at first base, posting a .989 Fielding Percentage. Napoli set career highs in several categories, most notably home runs (26). He was 7th in the AL in strikeouts (137), in 453 at bats. Napoli also became the Angels all-time leader in home runs by a catcher during the 2010 season. Texas Rangers 2011 On January 21, Napoli was traded to the Toronto Blue Jays along with outfielder Juan Rivera in exchange for outfielder Vernon Wells. Four days later, he was traded by the Blue Jays to the Texas Rangers in exchange for pitcher Frank Francisco. On May 29, he was involved in a controversial game-ending play at home plate in the ninth inning in a game against the Kansas City Royals. Napoli was at first and Elvis Andrus was up against Joakim Soria. Andrus hit a shot past Eric Hosmer that got into right field. Napoli was sent home by the third-base coach. Hosmer threw a gun to the plate. Brayan Pena tagged Napoli on the upper shoulder, but Napoli was called safe by the home-plate umpire, giving the Rangers a walk-off win. Pena was enraged and arguing with the umpires with manager Ned Yost. Replays showed that Pena did not block the plate, but tagged Napoli, who got his feet in just before the tag. In his first season with the Rangers he batted .320 with 30 home runs (10th in the American League) and 75 RBIs, while improving his defense (throwing out 36% of base-stealers; 4th-best in the league). He had a .631 slugging percentage in 369 at bats. In Game 5 of the 2011 World Series, he hit a two-run double in the bottom of the eighth inning to give the Rangers a 4-2 lead. The Rangers held on to win and take a 3-games-to-2 lead in the series, though they eventually lost the World Series Championship to the St. Louis Cardinals in 7 games. 2012 On February 11, 2012, Napoli signed a one-year, $9.4 million deal to avoid arbitration with the Rangers. Napoli filed for $11.5 million, but the Rangers countered with $8.3 million. He received the second highest raise for anyone in their third or fourth time through the arbitration process, with Prince Fielder taking the top spot. He became a free agent after the season. Boston Red Sox On December 3, 2012, Napoli agreed to a three-year, $39 million deal with the Boston Red Sox, pending a physical examination. Following a six-week period during which the status of the deal was in question after his physical showed signs of a hip issue, Napoli came to terms with the Red Sox on a one-year, $5 million deal with incentives that can make the deal worth $13 million. The incentives were to stay on the active roster for at least 165 days (which Napoli achieved), or get up to 625 plate appearances with at least 120 days on the roster. 2013 On April 22, 2013, Napoli hit his fourth career grand slam off of A. J. Griffin in a 9-6 win over the Oakland Athletics. At one point of the season, Napoli was tied for second in RBIs with Detroit Tigers first baseman Prince Fielder. On September 15, 2013, Napoli struck out for the 178th time of the season passing Mark Bellhorn to be the new Red Sox franchise leader in strikeouts in a season. Upon his franchise-breaking strikeout, Napoli threw his bat and helmet in frustration and argued with home plate umpire Ron Kulpa and was ejected for the first time in his Major League career. For the 2013 season, Napoli batted .259 with 23 home runs, 92 RBI, and struck out 187 times that set a new Red Sox season record. In Game 3 of the 2013 ALCS against the Detroit Tigers, Napoli hit a solo home run off Justin Verlander for the game's only run in a 1-0 Boston win. Although Napoli played more games at catcher than at any other position in each of his seasons with the Angels and Rangers, he did not catch a single game for the Red Sox in 2013, playing the field entirely at first base with a few games as a designated hitter. During Games 3, 4, and 5 of the 2013 World Series, with the DH rule not in effect per National League rules, regular DH David Ortiz played first base and Napoli was taken out of the lineup rather than moved to catcher. After 6 games against the St. Louis Cardinals, Napoli got his first career championship ring as the Red Sox won their 8th World Series pennant. He agreed to re-sign with the Red Sox on a two year deal worth $32 million on December 6, 2013.